Dreams And Lovers
by Tonks7421
Summary: Dreams and Lovers is a Drarry FanFiction about Draco and Harry going out during there time at hogwarts. This is my first fanfiction if you liked it please let me know by sending a review! Just to be safe i'll add it again I Don't own any of the characters in this all right go towards JK rowling i don't want to make any money off of this it is simply for entertainment ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Mysterys

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_Harry was sprawled across the red Gryffindor bed a slim pale hand slowly making its way up his side. He groaned in pleasure as it pulled off His white t-shirt and then proceeded to draw patters across his muscled chest. A Facial outline slowly came into focus and then….._

"Fuck"

Harry woke up with a line of sweat above his chest around his neck. He'd had the same dream he'd being having for the past few days and once again he found himself wondering who the mystery girl in the dream with him was the same one as had been in every dream. The First night he'd had the dream he had thought it was Ginny but after examining her hands the next morning he found they were not the pale hands from his dream but in fact more of an olive coulor. So her identity remained a mystery. The only person he'd thought of telling was Hermione to see if she could help him figure out who the girl was, but the thought of telling Hermione about his sexual dreams made him cringe, but as his dreams were getting less helpful and it was driving him insane he saw no other way out. But for now he simply cocooned himself in his bed sheets and drifted back to sleep.

Morning came around quickly as harry drifted back into consciousness he hadn't forgotten his dissension to tell Hermione about his dream that he made last night but he had decided to tell Ron after seeing what Hermione's reaction was but other than that he wasn't telling anyone else, he wasn't going to have the piss taken out of him by Seamus or Dean or someone. He thought Hermione or Ron would be calm and collected unlike the others who would laugh their heads off and not even try to help.

"You want to what sorry I was lost in my book say it again" Hermione asked

"I...Um…I want to talk to you about something" Harry said nervous as ever

"Well whatever about can it wait until after defence I hear Snape's teaching us Occlumecy"

"Oh great" Harry thought back to last year when Snape had tried to teach him Occlumecy at least he'd be practising with Ron this time and not his teacher though "and yeah I guess it can wait"

Silence fell across the classroom as snape strode in announcing that today they'd be practising the use of Occlumecy with their class partner.

"Good thing I got you aye mate" Ron whispered

"Yeah rather you than Snape" Harry replied

"Oh yeah I forgot you had him try to teach you all this…"

The rest of his sentence was lost as Hermione coughed in Ron's general direction as he looked up he found himself being glared at by Snape from above

"Something you'd like to share Mr Weasley" snape sneered

"I..Uh..I..Well..I"

"no I thought not 20 points from Gryffindor and Mr potter to save Mr Weasley from distracting you I think we' d best swap you with…. Mr Goyle"

"But sir that means I'd have to work with Malfoy" Harry protested

"I am fully aware of that Mr Potter so if you'd kindly pick up your belongings and move"

Harry hesitated

"Now!" Snape said raising his voice slightly

Harry groaned as he picked up his books, quill and ink and placed them on Malfoy's desk

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted Occlumecy is the study of trying to penetrate…"

"Oi Potter" Malfoy whispered "try not to fuck this up and actually pass this class without killing anyone

"Shut it Malfoy" Harry snapped back

"So if you would now like to turn to page 369 and follow the instructions to practise you may now begin you have 10 minutes" Snape finished

"So Potter" Malfoy said flicking through his book "Who should go first at getting an insight into the others mind"

"Well ladies first so, what do you need to do" Harry replied

"Well I simply have to point my wand at you and say the words "advada…."

"Oh hahaha just get on with it" Harry swung back on his chair leaning back against the desk behind and looked at the window watching the rain spot on the window slide down he hadn't noticed Malfoy stand up and come round the front of the desk he then slammed his hands on the desk making Harry fall forward,

"Are you just going to sit there not giving a shit about this class?"

Harry would've replied had he not been distracted by Malfoy's hand something about it was familiar he'd seen it somewhere quite recently but he couldn't think where. He realised coming away from his thoughts that he'd being staring a Malfoy's hand for the past minuet and his fingers began to twitch before he said

"Why the hell are you staring at my hand Potter? What's wrong with you?" Malfoy said with a hint of annoyance

"Nothing no reason it's just….oh it's nothing" Harry was utterly puzzled

"Fine them shall we begin? Look sharp Potter" Malfoy snapped

He pointed his wand at Harry face and recited the words from his book "Legilimens" suddenly the sight off the classroom disappeared and an image of Harrys dream came forward the hand up his side the shirt coming off all of it he had completely forgotten he was supposed to resist Malfoy and at the point at Harrys waking up the image disappeared. Draco fell backwards against the desk behind him what the hell had he just seen?!

It all came back to Harry where He'd seen the hand why it was so familiar it was the same hand from his dream.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: New love

""Potter! What the fuck did I just see" Malfoy Exclaimed

"I…I….I...I can't say really" Harry replied

"Can't say fucking can't say well if you ask be I think it was you being touched up by some fucking girl. Who was the unlucky bitch anyway in this memory?"

"It wasn't a memory it was a dream I'd been having recently and I don't know who they were…"

"Mr Malfoy and Potter if you'd be so kind as to stop arguing the class is finished now so kindly collect your thing and get out!" Said snape from out of nowhere

"We'll resume this later potter" Malfoy spat before collecting his things and marching out of the classroom

Harry couldn't quite come to terms with everything that had just happened, in one lesson he'd found out that he'd been having dreams about Malfoy of all people touching him up what was up with that I'm not even gay he thought to himself. He slowly packed his things away and tried to clear his head

"so Occlumecy with Malfoy" Ron said making Harry jump

"Fucking hell Ron give a guy some warning"

"Sorry so who did who"

"What?!" Harry said as fear came over him did Ron know about Malfoy and the dream but how? Maybe this was good though maybe he was a good person to know about this he was his best mate after all

"Well who cast the spell on who?" Ron said with a hint of Question

"Oh uh Malfoy on me" Harry said filling with relief

"Unlucky mate so any idea what he saw he seemed pretty pissed off about something when he left"

"No no idea" Harr lied as they left the room with Hermione who'd just caught up to them

"Hey guys great lesson or what" Hermione said chirpy as ever

"Yeah magnificent"

"What's up harry are you ok do you want to talk"

"No I'm fine"

"What about earlier you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"It doesn't matter anymore"

"Well it seemed pretty important what was it?"

"Look I said drop it alright" Harry snapped

Hermione looked extremely upset as her eyes started to tear up but she just rubbed her eyes and looked away

"Hermione I'm sorry it's just..."

"I'm fine I'm fine "She brushed it over but she didn't look fine "Anyway off to dinner?"

"What was all that about earlier with you and Hermione?" Ron asked unlacing his shoes and getting ready for bed yawning every now and then

"It's nothing let's just forget it"

"Are you sure didn't seem like nothing you know you can tell me what you were going to tell Hermione I am your best mate after all"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Sooo what was it then"

"Alright I'll tell you as long as you tell NONE! And don't laugh"

"Alright mate"

"Well you see I'd been having these dreams recently about me and someone you know together but I never saw who was in it with me all I saw was a hand before I woke up and today in defence I noticed something about Malfoy's hand…"

"Oh god no!"

"Yeah that's what he saw in defence but I don't think he caught on so yeah that's what's been up..."

"So does this mean you're you know…?"

"What?"

"Well are you…you know….gay?

"God no Ron I went out with your sister for god's sake!"

"I know I know but with the dream and all it just seemed like it and you could be in the denial stage

"Ron.I' .Gay."

"Alright alright let's just go to sleep for now I don't want to think about this anymore"

The next day Draco had tried to avoid Harry as much as possible after yesterday's defence lesson he'd stared to have strange thoughts about him he couldn't shake the image of Harry in bed the look of pleasure on his face and the muscles on his chest. He'd only know that he himself was gay about a year ago when he had a massive crush on the former Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver wood, but thinking about Harry Fucking Potter like that made him queasy. His plan was working fine until divination second to last they were working on movement in crystal balls Malfoy was working with Crabbe and Harry with Hermione as Weasley was in the hospital wing after falling off his broom. Draco's movements were very odd and Crabbe couldn't figure out what it meant, and of course Trelawney was no help what so ever she only added a "broaden you mind" to the background noise every now and then. Suddenly the Granger girl shot up her hand and waved it frantically usual Gryffindor he thought to himself but after hearing that she also couldn't find out what Harry's movements were he became interested and then realised the movements in his crystal ball were similar to potter. He tried to look like he was reading so no attention was drawn to him but he still listened in and Trelawney then said

"Ah my dear this is the sign that soon young Mr Potter will find love"

Giggles came from 3 girls that Draco recognised as Saskia, Danni and Lucy all from different house but got on like a house on fire. And just then the unthinkable happened Crabbe just had to shout out

"Wait I think Draco has the same over here!"

Draco looked up from his book as his and potters eyes he did have to admit they were the greenest sparkling eyes he'd ever seen they both blushed as they went back to their work now everyone was either looking at him or Harry the same three girls laughed again.


	3. Chapter 3: The DA classroom

After days of awkward encounters with Malfoy blushing whenever he was near and always glancing over at him in the old hall Hermione soon caught on that something was up, so Harry told her everything about the dream.

"So do you like fancy him?" She asked in awe of everything

"No do but stupid…" Harry replied but his thoughts turned to what Malfoy had looked like in the dream, which had now become longer and showed that it was most definitely Malfoy, his pink full lips, his beautiful grey eyes and his hair oh god his hair his fingers ached just thinking about it…Oh god.. He _did_ fancy Malfoy. He was gay and was falling for Draco fucking Malfoy!

"Well maybe"

Hermione shot him a look as if to say "are you sure?" before he sighed and said,

"Fine yeah….I...I think I do."

"Awh that is the cutest thing ever I think we know who your new love from divinations is!"

"As if Hermione" Harry said giving her a gentle friendly shove before trying to go back to his Charms essay that was in for tomorrow's lesson before packing it into his bag and leaning back against the sofa and rubbing his hands over his face.

"What you couldn't have finished already even I'm not finished!"

"And that's saying something" Ron interjected after only being let out of the hospital wind the day before but still had to wear a sling on his previously broken arm,

"No I'm not finished but with all this noise I can't really concentrate" Harry said looking around the buzzing Gryffindor common room everyone was trading some Weasley products from the store in Hogsmede everyone couldn't wait to use instant Peruvian darkness powder in class or stick wall shoes in the jammed corridors.

"Well why don't you go to your usual abandoned classroom I'm sure Flitwick won't accept "common room was too noisy" as a good enough excuse" Hermione asked,

"Do I really have to I mean I could finish it in potions before charms tomorrow!" Harry replied he really couldn't be bothered with homework tonight

"Yes you do"

"But…"

"Harry Potter you go and you finish your essay right now and I will be checking if you've finished before you go to bed"

"Yes miss" Harry added before dodging a roll of parchment Hermione had thrown at him. He grabbed his bag, slung it on his shoulder and headed off

"Why'd you send him away you knew I wanted to talk to him I need help with homework and revision and…"

Hermione cut him off by saying

"Malfoy's in his usual classroom I need for them to talk before I pull out my hair I can't stand the not knowing what's going to happen I hate suspense!"

"Ah I see but how'd you know that?"

Hermione winked and put down her book to show the marauders map before tapping it with her wand and saying

"Mischief managed. Harry should be careful where he leaves this. Pop it back in his trunk or something would you before I start to feel guilty!"

Harry strolled down the halls heading for his usual abandoned DA classroom it had been the one that Professor Remus Lupin had taught him in and brought back good memories for Harry so he found it easy to concentrate. He turned down the last corridor and came to the door but when he went to open it he found it locked strange he thought it's never been locked before maybe the professors didn't want him to study in there but he wasn't really doing anything wrong but he knew something that could get him in

"Alohamora" he said

He went to open it again but it was still locked he thought he'd said the spell right maybe one more time

"Alohamora" He said clearly

He went to open it one more time but still nothing happened. He turned on his heel to walk away at least now he had a reason for not doing his essay. He was just about to turn down the corridor when he heard the click of a lock and a familiar voice say

"Potter?"

Harry turned to see Malfoy half out the door looking at him

"Malfoy? What are you doing in there?"

"Charms essay why were you trying to get in?"

"Same when the common gets to much this is where I come but if you're using it I can find somewhere else to go but allow me one question. Why'd you have the door locked with such magic that even "Alohamora" wouldn't work?"

"Didn't want anyone to disturb me now did I"

"Oh alright I'll leave you to it then"

"You can...You know... Come in if you wanted I mean I have a good book that's helps with the 3rd sub-section

"Oh uh thanks Malfoy that's really nice of you"

"Well don't get used to it there's no one to see this and it won't kill me to be nice every now and then and you're already here."

Malfoy went completely into the classroom before saying.

"You coming in or not?"

Harry went into the classroom where Malfoy was already sat back at his desk looking at harry as he walked in.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Harry as he came in he noticed a slim line of muscle above his trousers where his shirt had ridden up his side he kept watching Harry as he sat almost as far away as he could

Harry had decided to sit as far away from Malfoy as he could, seeing as he was alone in an abandoned classroom with the person he fancied, unfortunately that meant not being able to sit in his usual desk which was conveniently right next to the one Malfoy was sat at. Harry hoped that Malfoy wouldn't think anything odd of this but as he was thinking this Malfoy said

"Why are you sat all the way back there do you want to use this book or not although we'll have to share because I'm still using it"

Harry sighed as he should of know this was going to happen he picked up his bag again and moved the table next to Malfoy's so that they were joined up and put his bag down taking out his ink, quill and the parchment he'd already started to write on in the common room before looking at the book Malfoy had placed between them

"So how far have you got?" Malfoy asked peering over at Harrys work,

"Well I'm on the third topic so the book should really help….." Harry sentence was lost as he looked up from his work and found Malfoy staring right at him. Their eyes met in a long meaningful stare. God those shimmering silver pools of glitter could melt butter Harry thought to himself. His trail of thought was lost a Malfoy leaned in closer and pressed his soft pink lips against Harry's. It had startled Harry at first so he nearly pulled back but then realised what was happing… Draco Malfoy son of death eaters Narsscia and Lucius Malfoy was kissing him in an abandoned class room. He found himself returning the kiss by parting his lips slightly allowing Malfoy's Tounge explore his mouth. They both pulled back to breath after about a full minuet of kissing and they both blushed, Malfoy spoke first

"I'm sorry if I took you by surprise Potter it's just you were sitting there looking so god damn irresistible, ever since Defence when I saw this dream of yours I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"I feel the same" Harry mumbled in reply

"Sorry could you repeat that I didn't quite catch it"

"I said….. I feel the same ever since I found something out"

"What?"

"When you asked me who was in the dream with me and I said I didn't know well I lied I didn't know before then but when I saw your hand I recognised it from somewhere but couldn't think where and after seeing my dream again so soon well put 2 and 2 together.."

"Wait one second Potter… was…was that me in your dream?!"

"Uh yeah it was"

"Bloody Hell"

"Malfoy can I sk you something?"

"No."

"Since when have you been gay?"

"I said no" Malfoy said giving him a gentle shove

"Well I know you're gay and you know that I am so where the harm in telling me I'm sure I'm not the only person who now knows"

"Fuck fine….Your right about not being the only person Blaise and Pansy know and they've been quite accepting of it and oh god this is more than slightly embarrassing…. A while ago I had a massive crush on Oliver Wood I thought it was just a passing faze but when I guess so I figured out that I was gay but I really didn't want anyone not close to me knowing… Happy now Potter?"

"Yes I am and now since you've kissed me call me by my first name and I'll call you by yours ok?

"Fine Pot... Harry"

"Better Draco."

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco more passionately than the last time and tried not to let Draco know just how nervous he was.


End file.
